


задыхаться, когда рядом

by ilen



Series: вместе дышать [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, написано: 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: целое солнце держать в руках и знать, что оно теперь твое, личное.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: вместе дышать [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845325
Kudos: 5





	задыхаться, когда рядом

**Author's Note:**

> пост в паблике: https://vk.com/wall-165315893_655

Если бы Минхена попросили описать Донхека одним словом, то он бы на несколько секунд потерялся: вот так вот только одним, а? Мальчишка – ядерная смесь, сплошные противоречия. Волосы цвета последних лучей заходящего майского солнца, хитрые глаза – жженая карамель, россыпь родинок, созвездиями, по коже – корица в кофе с молоком; теплый-теплый. Минхену почти не стыдно за желание попробовать на вкус – языком провести от основания шеи до нежного, интимного – за ухом; зацепить зубами мочку, прикусывая ощутимо, а потом заласкать губами – влажно, долго; пошло.  
– Минхен-хен? — Донхек, кажется, окликает его не первый раз: брови удивленно приподняты, а глаза блестят немым вопросом.  
Знал бы он, о чем старший думал – неозвученным недоумением не ограничился.  
– Прости, задумался, – Минхен улыбается криво, неосознанно ослабляя тугой узел галстука: чуть ведет головой из стороны в сторону, делая несколько коротких вдохов-выдохов; душно. А все кондиционеры в офисе работают на максимум.  
Он подробно объясняет требования для донхековой итоговой презентации – в третий раз, на самом деле, но откуда бы взяться раздражению, когда мальчишка сидит близко-близко, так, что коленками острыми Минхену в бедро упирается, и сопит громко. От него пахнет ягодной жвачкой и выпитым совсем недавно молочным коктейлем с ванилью. Или, возможно, второе только кажется, потому что выкинуть из головы фантомное ощущение сладкого на чужих губах не получается ни под какими предлогами.  
Минхен говорит:  
– Не налажай, пожалуйста, хоть в этот раз, – а в мыслях саркастично отмечает, что чья бы корова мычала. Вся эта затея с обучением нового стажера – один большой провал для одного совсем непримечательного Минхена.  
– Я постараюсь, – серьезно кивает Донхек, и наклоняется ближе, теперь опираясь на бедро старшего еще и ладонью: тянется за рассыпанными по столу бумагами, да.  
Ногу хочется откусить и выкинуть – в конце концов, не зря же их две.  
Но Минхен держится: подумаешь, не дышит минуту, пока мальчишка пальцами мнет стрелки на его брюках, губы сосредоточено кусает, сопит-сопит-сопит. Подставляется открытой шеей прямо под зубы, глупый.  
Я же тебя сожру, – бессильно думает Минхен, и закрывает глаза.  
Вот это – действительно лажа.  
Стоит Донхеку уйти к своему столу, Минхен тут же срывается курить, стараясь выглядеть максимально непринужденно. Потому что нет, он не сбегает.  
Потому что – а куда ему бежать, с подводной лодки то.

Небо над Сеулом – отчаянная синь, ни облачка. Воздух густой, жаркий, грязный – таким и без никотина только задыхаться, но Минхен привык; ко всему привыкаешь. Даже к мыслям, что хочется собственного молодого стажера.  
Думать, в каком смысле это его хочется, Минхен не берется.  
Облизать. Укусить. Заласкать больное до беспомощных всхлипов, а потом.  
Потом себе оставить – и это вот уже совсем катастрофа.  
Минхен от досады чуть ли фильтр сигареты не жует, кисло щурясь на палящее июльское солнце.

Себя бы еще сжевать, господи.

Будильник привычно звонит в 6:30, Минхен уговаривает себя встать до 6:45; в 7:00 приходит смс, с которого теперь начинается каждый рабочий день: «доброе утро, хен».  
Минхен устало трет опухшие глаза и по привычке уже шлет в ответ короткое: «доброе». Хотя ничего подобного не чувствует: сегодня пятница, а значит впереди два дня, которые он, вероятнее всего, бессмысленно проведет в постели, отсыпаясь или смотря очередной сериал. Без Донхека, да.

Как же он скатился.

Солнце печет прямо с утра, вынуждая рвано хватать густой воздух и взять не такой уж и любимый айс американо. Очаровательный мальчишка из кофейни лишь понимающе улыбается и желает Минхену хорошего дня; дважды. Наверное, ему Минхена жаль.  
На курилке Тэен тоже смотрит до неприятного внимательно: отмечает выразительные синяки под глазами и подрагивающие руки, говорит, что с кофеином Минхену пора завязывать. Он в ответ шутит, что завязывать ему пора только петлю на шее.  
Но, почему-то, никто из них не смеется.  
– Ничего, через пару недель срок стажировки подойдет к концу, – напоследок говорит Тэен. – Отдохнешь, наконец.  
Минхен спотыкается на ровном месте, вскидывая на Тэена ошарашенный взгляд. Выцветшая розовая макушка с отросшими темными корнями на это никак не реагирует, а вот у него самого внутри явно что-то обрывается.  
В смысле, подойдет к концу.  
Он заходит в офис еще более пришибленный, чем ходил все последние месяцы, и побитой собакой смотрит на улыбающегося Донхека, который подходит к его столу и привычно протягивает на раскрытой ладони карамельку. Минхен не уверен, то ли у него рожа настолько кислая, то ли стажер и правда настолько искренен, но этих конфет в ящике стола накопилось на пару кило.  
Минхен не любит сладкое, в общем-то.  
Улыбка на лице Донхека гаснет, стоит ему оценить масштаб катастрофы на чужом лице; он неловко спрашивает:  
– У вас все в порядке? – а затем лезет в карман брюк и достает еще одну конфету; ловит ладонь Минхена своей и практически насильно запихивает в нее сладость. Касается кожи горячими пальцами, случайно чуть корябает ногтями. Минхену хочется завыть, но он все еще держится.  
– Не выспался? – говорит больше вопросом, чем утверждением, и поспешно прокашливается, чтобы голос не звучал настолько жалко. – Ничего страшного.  
Донхек смотрит с выражением вселенского сомнения, но все же послушно кивает, наконец выпуская чужую ладонь и делая шаг назад.  
– Завтра выходной, – говорит, хмуря брови. – Отдохните, пожалуйста.  
И уходит.  
А Минхен остается на весь день с мыслями о том, что совсем скоро Донхек уже не будет от него зависеть: представит свою презентацию и станет полноценным сотрудником. Только перед этим Минхену нужно будет предоставить развернутый отчет о чужих способностях – и это тоже та еще проблема.  
Потому что Донхек непутёвый: ошибается часто и глупо от невнимательности, усидеть на месте долго не может, просит объяснять новое по несколько раз. Он шумный и смешливый. И Минхен, на самом деле, совсем не уверен, что Донхека можно вот так запросто закрыть в сером унылом офисе; не понимает – зачем. Мальчишка слишком живой и яркий, светится буквально – и слепит. Не место ему среди посредственности.  
Но еще Минхен знает, что Донхек упертый – будет сидеть с неполучающимся до последнего, каждую свою ошибку сам найдет и исправит, а все, что ему Минхен по три-четыре раза повторяет, потом будет объяснять другим стажерам, которым с наставниками повезло не так сильно. И плевать ему, что у них, вроде как, конкуренция и что полноценными сотрудниками станут не все.  
Донхек восхитительный.  
Но вряд ли начальство оценит, если Минхен напишет это в отчете.   
Поэтому сейчас он смотрит, как Донхек задумчиво покусывает карандаш, и всерьез подумывает о петле на шею, но в итоге только вновь ослабляет узел галстука, сглатывая вязкую слюну.  
Все это настолько не смешно, что хоть вой.

По выходным Донхек доброго утра никогда не желает, и Минхен предпочитает думать, что мальчишка просто не хочет навязываться. Но первое, что он делает, просыпаясь – все равно проверяет телефон.  
На часах половина первого после полудня, но это отмечается в сознании просто автоматически, потому что Минхен буквально подскакивает на кровати, видя одно входящее сообщение от Донхека.  
С пожеланием доброго утра, извинением за беспокойство, и просьбой еще раз подсказать по поводу презентации. Отправлено – два часа назад.  
Минхену двадцать восемь лет, он, вроде как, вполне состоявшаяся личность, но что делать с этим – он не знает. Поэтому выползает на кухню и усаживается на подоконник, вытряхивая из пачки последнюю. Делает две затяжки, невидящим взглядом уткнувшись в окно, а потом быстро набирает, пока не передумал: «если вопросов много и есть возможность, можешь приехать ко мне».  
Он жмет на отправить, зажмуривается, затягивается. А потом понимает: в раковине гора грязной посуды за всю неделю, в комнате – творческий беспорядок, а в холодильнике все настолько печально, что.  
Минхен припечатывается к стеклу лбом с глухим стуком.  
И чуть не сваливается с подоконника, когда телефон в руке вибрирует входящим: Донхек пишет, что это было бы замечательно. Просит прислать адрес. Третьим сообщением вежливо просит прощения за испорченный выходной.  
Минхен ударяется головой о стекло еще три раза и пишет адрес.

К тому моменту, как раздается звонок, он успевает запихнуть в шкаф собранные по квартире вещи – кучей – да помыть посуду. Все окна нараспашку: от жары спасает мало, но теплый воздух раздувает тонкие занавески и Минхен находит это красивым. Он делает три глубоких вдоха, прежде чем открыть дверь – и все равно задыхается. Донхек восхитительный, да, но Донхек в светлых джинсах с драными коленками и в красной футболке – что-то и вовсе нереальное. Ровно настолько, чтобы глупо открыть рот и не найти слов.  
– Здравствуйте, Минхен-хен, – чуть неловко кланяется мальчишка и вскидывает вопросительный взгляд, мол, можно войти?  
Минхен судорожно кивает; отступает в сторону, только сейчас осознавая, что со всеми своими попытками привести квартиру в подобие порядка совсем забыл переодеть домашние растянутые штаны и черную борцовку. А еще забыл сменить очки на линзы и побриться. Катастрофа.  
Только Донхека, кажется, внешний вид Минхена не смущает – но, однозначно, интересует. Потому что он бросает внимательные взгляды из-под ресниц – и они жгутся: по ключицам и голым плечам, заставляя волоски на руках встать дыбом. Три коротких взгляда выше по шее и на лицо, пока Донхек стягивает красные кеды; прицельные.  
Минхену очень и очень жарко.  
А мальчишка стягивает с плеч рюкзак, вытягивая откуда две пачки минхеновых сигарет и коробку каких-то печений.  
– Вы как-то говорили, что возле вашего дома негде купить эти сигареты, – объясняет смущённо. – А я сегодня у вас отнимаю время. Это, вроде как, маленькая компенсация?  
Донхек прикусывает нижнюю губу и снова выкидывает взгляд – только теперь и вовсе его не отводит; в глаза смотрит, как будто из Минхена душу вытянуть хочет.  
А было бы что тянуть, ну.  
Минхен откашливается, забирая из чужих рук сигареты и очередные сладости, и случайно задевает пальцами пальцы Донхека – на секунду, буквально; задерживает касание на еще две.  
– Спасибо, – улыбается криво. – У меня как раз закончились.  
Мальчишка отводит взгляд – и это, черт возьми, провоцирует.  
Но Минхен все еще держится, поэтому отправляет его в комнату, а сам уходит на кухню: покурить и навести воды со льдом и лимоном.

Он зажимает губами сигарету и тянется в морозилку за льдом. В голове крутится какая-то незнакомая, но прилипчивая песня девчачьей группы – Минхен ее едва слышно мурлычет, покачивая головой. Не доставая сигарету изо рта можно сделать пять затяжек так, чтобы от дыма не начинало резать глаза – обыденная арифметика. Этого времени хватает, чтобы успеть накидать в графин льда и залить водой, а потом приходится задействовать руки: Минхен зажимает фильтр между указательным и средним пальцем, опираясь второй рукой на столешницу. Привычные вещи должны помогать успокоиться, но.

Лимон хочется не нарезать, а сжевать вместе с кожурой – чтобы хоть немного в себя прийти.  
– Нужна помощь? – раздается из-за спины так внезапно, что Минхен едва ли не визжит позорно. Шагов он не слышал точно, а значит Донхек подкрался, пока он напевал эту ерунду под нос?  
– Можешь нарезать лимон, – на удивление ровным голосом произносит Минхен, кивая на столешницу: пятна желтого на темном дереве.  
Могу, кивает Донхек. Подходит близко-близко, вежливо, но уверенно отстраняя старшего; чуть кривится, когда вдыхает облако дыма.  
У мальчишки красивые руки – то есть, правда, по-настоящему красивые. Аккуратные ладони с ровными пальцами – не слишком длинными и не слишком короткими; такими, как надо. И кожа темная — темнее минхеновой на несколько тонов точно, солнцем зацелованная.  
Донхек ловко подхватывает лимон, быстро нарезая его ровными дольками: кислый сок тут же пачкает ладони, и мальчишка тянет пальцы ко рту, кончиком языка касаясь подушечки указательного; еще раз кривится – но чуть наигранно.  
И Минхен понимает вдруг, что вряд ли Донхек не чувствует, каким именно взглядом на него смотрят.  
Он тушит сигарету в раковине и прислоняется бедром к столешнице, складывая руки на груди.  
– Так с чем именно ты не можешь разобраться на этот раз? – Минхен позволяет себе каплю незлой иронии, потому что прекрасно знает – Донхек к своим ошибкам относится с ней же.  
Но мальчишка вдруг теряется, и пара долек падает мимо горла графина.  
– С презентацией? – на пробу произносит Донхек, и учитывая, что они работают над ней уже не первую неделю, звучит это на троечку. – У меня есть пара вопросов?  
Ну, возможно, – молча кивает Минхен. Руку протягивает, подхватывая один из упавших мимо кусочков лимона и сжимая его пальцами так, что крупная капля кислого сока скатывается через ладонь до запястья. Донхек прослеживает ее движение напряженным взглядом, все еще не поворачиваясь к Минхену в полный оборот.   
И, кажется, впервые за все эти месяцы Минхен вдруг вспоминает, что ему давно не пятнадцать, а Донхеку – не пять.  
Он выкидывает ошметок в раковину, подхватывает графин со стаканами и вскидывает на мальчишку вопросительный взгляд:  
– Ну, значит, пойдем решать твои вопросы?  
И разворачивается к выходу из кухни, предпочитая не думать о том, насколько громко Донхек сглотнул.

В комнате мальчишка и правда уже успел разложить свои бумаги и достать ноутбук: прямо на низком столике возле кровати, которую Минхен так и не застелил. В голове тут же возникает образ Донхека на развороченных простынях: с растрепанными волосами и сбитым дыханием – и дышать становится тяжело уже ему самому. Поэтому Минхен быстро набрасывает на постель покрывало, приглашающим жестом предлагая присесть, и усиленно старается не пялиться на острые коленки в драных прорезях джинсов – ну, хотя бы, слишком очевидно. Ставит графин на стол и садится на кровать рядом, но так, чтобы не касаться Донхека; во избежание.  
– Итак?  
Донхек неуверенно тянется за ноутбуком, затаскивая его себе на колени, и подцепляет крышку большими пальцами – но так и не открывает. Зато проворачивается к Минхену – и глаза у него странно блестят.  
– Через полторы недели мне нужно будет представить презентацию, – говорит он чуть подрагивающим голосом: волнуется, боится? – И тогда решится, останусь я в фирме или нет.  
У Минхена удивленно взлетают брови: он, конечно, понимал, что мальчишка волнуется, но тот никогда этого так открыто не показывал. И почему-то это резко заглушает внутреннюю истерику, оставляя лишь одно желание –успокоить: Минхен, не думая, убирает чужой ноутбук обратно на стол, чтобы сжать донхековы ладони своими.  
– Все будет в порядке, — говорит искренне, потому что сам уверен в этом наверняка. – Ты умный и старательный, и все это видят.  
Но Донхек совсем не успокаивается – наоборот, напрягается еще сильнее, заламывая брови. Смотрит пытливо, будто пытается просчитать что-то на несколько ходов вперед, а значения всех переменных уравнения – у Минхена на дне зрачков запрятаны.  
Только там пусто, и Донхек взрывается: вырывает руки и вскакивает, смотря на старшего с неприкрытым осуждением. Говорит:  
– Не понимаю, – таким тоном, что невольно чувствуешь себя виноватым. И в целом, Минхен сам может список своих прегрешений озвучить, но в таких вопросах никогда не стоит спешить – одна из вещей, которой учишься с возрастом. Поэтому он только голову запрокидывает и смотрит-смотрит-смотрит. Уверен, что даже в такой момент – жадно: ракурс новый, а Донхек, взволнованно кусающий губы – дикий. Таким Минхен его видит впервые.  
– Вот опять! – мальчишка его восторга от ситуации не разделяет: делает шаг вперед, практически нависая над старшим, коленками голыми в минхеновы упирается. – Ты опять смотришь.  
– Куда? – Минхен осознанно игнорирует резкий переход на неформальное обращение и все еще помнит, что ему не пятнадцать – пытается удержать подрагивающие уголки губ: у его собственного уравнения тоже было слишком много переменных, но Донхек их все буквально выложил. И ответ оказался элементарным.  
– Не куда, а как, – начинает тут же мальчишка, но сам себя обрывает, снова закусывая губу; смотрит. Долгие шесть секунд решает что-то – хотя, очевидно, что – в своей голове, а потом.  
Седлает бедра старшего, едва слышно выдав:  
– Надеюсь, я все правильно понял.  
У Минхена что-то точно обрывается где-то между грудиной и животом, ухает, будто все тросы лифта разом сорвались, а аварийные тормоза не сработали.  
А может, тормозов и не было даже.  
– Понял что? – Минхен спрашивает серьезно, но не выдерживает испуганного взгляда – губы сами растягиваются в кривой довольной улыбке. – Это?  
Он опускает ладони на чужие бедра и ведет плашмя до острых коленок, чтобы пальцами подцепить рваные края и скользнуть внутрь, касаясь, наконец, кожи.  
– Или это? – прогибается в спине, чтобы дотянуться губами до выглядывающих из свободного ворота футболки ключиц и мягко прикусить. Кожа у Донхека горячая и чуть кислая испариной; мягкая-мягкая.  
– Что ты там понял? – шепотом в основание шеи.  
Донхек в ответ судорожно втягивает носом воздух и зарывается пальцами Минхену в волосы; ведет головой вбок, подставляясь.  
Я же тебя сожру, – Минхен думает и, кажется, делает это вслух: мальчишка бездумно мычит – почти согласно, а потом уверенно очки чужие стягивает, ладонями на минхеновых щеках заставляя взгляд поднять; расфокусированный. Шепчет:  
– Попробуй, – и целует.  
Сначала осторожно, на пробу: прихватывает минхенову нижнюю губу своими, чуть втягивает – отпускает. Вдыхает судорожно, носом чужого касаясь ласковой кошкой, дрожит ресницами на закрытых веках; красивый.  
Минхен неосознанно тоже носом толкается, а потом коротко чужие губы лижет, тут же срываясь в улыбку: у мальчишки губы шершавые от постоянных покусываний, но все равно безумно вкусные.  
– Что смешного? – не открывая глаз, шепчет Донхек; у него едва заметно порозовели скулы и сбилось дыхание.  
– Ничего, – Минхен тоже шепчет, но улыбаться прекратить просто не может. Снова глупо лижется, а потом утыкается в чужой лоб своим, ладони на донхековы бедра вновь укладывая. Мальчишка в ответ на касания податливо жмется еще ближе, горячий-горячий. Втягивает носом чужой запах со щеки, своей трется – морщится.  
– Ты колешься, – говорит почти обиженно, но тут же усмехается. – Так давно хотел увидеть тебя не в этих надоевших рубашках, ты бы знал.  
Минхену нравится слышать от Донхека «ты», а в одном предложении с «хотел» – вообще предел мечтаний. Он снова почти касается губ мальчишки, дышит на двоих одним воздухом и дуреет страшно – гадает, кто из них сорвется первым.  
И, конечно же, проигрывает – спустя несколько вдохов лижет Донхеку губы, мокро, настойчиво; внутрь толкается. Мальчишка хмыкает довольно прямо в поцелуй, открывая рот и позволяя вести. Ерзает на минхеновых коленках, кончиками пальцев перебирает волоски на шее, мягко корябает кожу короткими ногтями.  
– Я тоже давно, – говорит Минхен, когда все-таки разрывает поцелуй, чтобы сделать судорожный вдох. – Хотел.  
И не поясняет – что именно. Потому что хотел он всего Донхека, и тот, кажется, знает: прячет самодовольную улыбку, утыкаясь Минхену в плечо, чуть трясется сдерживаемым смехом. А потом неожиданно прикусывает выступающую косточку и тут же лижет мокро.  
– Меня? – спрашивает нагло, а у самого кончики ушей горят и сердце колотится громко-громко – Минхен чувствует, настолько мальчишка весь в его руках. И поэтому даже не пытается отшутиться:  
– Тебя.  
Донхек замирает на мгновение, а потом доверчиво обнимает: одной рукой под минхенову подныривает, сминая пальцами майку на позвоночнике, а ладонью второй зарывается в темные волосы, сжимая их ощутимо, но не до боли. Сопит громко Минхену в шею, еще дважды кусается. Дикий котенок, ну.  
– Прям так и давно? – бормочет.  
Минхен улыбается широко-широко – у него в груди что-то предательски щемит от тупой бессильной нежности. И он всю ее на мальчишку обрушивает, когда обнимает тоже, забираясь одной рукой под футболку и касаясь пальцами поясницы. Донхек на это непонятно мычит и кусает – прямо за ухом и сильнее, чем все разы до этого. Зализывает место укуса старательно, губами мажет, нежную кожу засасывает – метит.  
– Что, если с самого начала? – Минхен шею открывает еще больше, выражая свое негласное согласие, мол, давай, вперед, сколько хочешь.

Все равно я хочу этого больше.

Донхек не отвечает – спускается по шее ниже, практически до ключиц, и даже просто представлять, что он там поцелуями вырисовал на коже – волнительно до дрожи. Но когда чужие губы мажут у самого края глубокого выреза борцовки, Минхен мальчишку отстраняет, в чужие глаза заглядывая – мутные, пьяные. Говорит:  
– Хватит? – и звучит это жалко, вопросом. – Для первого раза.  
Донхек отсутствующе кивает и дышит ртом: губы влажные, припухшие – именно такого и на развороченные простыни бы. Но Минхен только быстро целует еще раз, а потом не успевшего осознать происходящее мальчишку с коленей на кровать ссаживает, подхватывает свои очки и уходит на кухню за сигаретами.

Когда он в комнату возвращается, Донхек рассеянно поправляет волосы; красивый.  
– Красивый, – эхом своих мыслей вслух произносит Минхен, заставляя мальчишку испуганно вздрогнуть и вскинуть на него непонимающий взгляд. – Ты – красивый.  
Минхен подходит к окну, отодвигая развевающуюся ткань в сторону, облокачивается бедром на подоконник и быстро затягивается.  
– Очень, – добавляет, выпуская в комнату облако дыма.  
Донхек хмурится: сидит на краю постели, комкая в ладонях покрывало, и смотрит, не моргая практически. Внимательно и серьезно – ах, да, ему же не пять. И даже не бесстыдные семнадцать. Донхеку только-только исполнилось двадцать два, и ему, кажется, нужны ответы на вопросы, которые так и не были озвучены; что ж.  
Минхен еще раз глубоко затягивается.  
– Так что насчет твоей презентации? – спрашивает больше на пробу.  
– Уже пару дней как готова, – безэмоционально отвечает Донхек, продолжая прожигать глазами – и вот там, в расширенных зрачках, там эмоций – задыхаться.  
Минхен говорит:  
– Ясно.  
Минхен успевает затянуться еще трижды, прежде чем Донхек подходит, упираясь ладонями о подоконник с обеих сторон от старшего, и смотрит снизу вверх, дыханием касаясь ключиц.  
– Что тебе там ясно? – передразнивает, а сам едва заметно дрожит, и Минхен не уверен – волнением, желанием, раздражением. Или всем вместе?  
Сигарета жалко задыхается в пепельнице, а Минхен улыбается глупо:  
– Что я дурак – и ты, может, меньше, но – тоже.  
Донхек удивленно моргает, а потом сдается, с тихим обреченным стоном утыкаясь взлохмаченной макушкой Минхену в грудь – и так остается.  
Из распахнутого окна доносятся крики детей с площадки и шум проезжающих мимо машин; там поют птицы и жарко печет августовское солнце. Минхен делает глубокий вдох: пахнет летом, домом и шампунем Донхека – апельсиновая цедра. И думается вдруг, что так простоять можно было бы хоть целую вечность – рукой зарыться в кое-как приглаженные карамельные пряди, второй – накрыть чужую ладонь, все еще упирающуюся в подоконник.  
Минхену впервые за долгое время очень и очень спокойно.  
– Будешь со мной встречаться? – все еще уткнувшись в майку, тихо проговаривает Донхек. От чуть дрожащего неуверенностью голоса хочется позорно скулить: настолько топит не поддающимся объяснению обожанием.  
Минхен думает, что ему совсем не нравится это слово – встречаться. Он соскальзывает ладонью, подцепляя мальчишку под подбородок и вынуждая взгляд на себя поднять.  
– Можно, я просто – буду, – целует в кончик носа. – С тобой.  
У Донхека, оказывается, по скулам рассыпаны едва заметные веснушки – много-много, а по краю темной радужки лучами разбегаются янтарные искры. Он весь – теплый до одури: кивает неуверенно, кусая губы, а потом снова издает страдальческий возглас, пряча лицо у Минхена на груди.

А Минхён улыбается: еще бы – целое солнце держать в руках и знать, что оно теперь его, личное. От растрепанной макушки до голых пяток.

**Author's Note:**

> 180504


End file.
